


He's a Pirate

by castielslovesong



Series: A Pirates Life For Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cas is a soldier, Deans a pirate, Impala, M/M, One Shot, Pirates, Protect, Ship, pirate!dean, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Dean and Sailor/Soldier Cas<br/>Cas get's thrown off his brothers ship for failing orders. One Dean Winchester shows up... And things spiral from there.<br/>After a few minutes of vigorous knife fighting, Dean drew a gun; Castiel dropped his sword and threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh.<br/>“You cheated.”<br/>Dean waved the gun and smiled, “Helllooo, pirate.”<br/>As Castiel thought -bloody pirates- he never even dreamed he'd become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate One Shots...  
> SO I WROTE ONE. MWAHAHAHAHA. *Evil Mechanical Laugh*
> 
> SO IT'S BECOMING A SERIES :3 Much love to you all for reading <3  
> I don't know, but I would love to read your comments :3
> 
> Loosely based on this amazing fanart: http://24.media.tumblr.com/3b20b87eea3f192bb31d0201b55e5f2c/tumblr_moj0igVhhl1ryclkro1_1280.png
> 
> Listen to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRh-dzrI4Z4  
> for the full pirate experience (:

Stumbling up the beach, Castiel collapsed on the sand, staring out at the shrinking figure of his brothers’ boat. He coughed up some water to the side of him; turned on his back to stare up at the sky. Like the fire that burns in your stomach after a good bottle of whiskey, the last shades of the sun’s rays beat down on his head. Lids falling shut, he lay up the beach, clothes soaking into his skin.

 

Time drifted on. The next morning, Castiel woke blinking against the brightness. Something was tight on his throat. Throwing his eyes open, the sharp point of a sword was pressed into his neck.

“Hey there buddy, what brings you to this fine little island in the sun?” A low voice said. Shifting slightly, Castiel raised his hands in surrender allowing the strange assailant to coax him to his feet by the sword on his neck.

He remained silent. His clothes had dried but his back ached from sleeping on the sand. Slowly, he racked his eyes from the tattered boots, up slightly bowed legs, past a dirty green shirt with a ragged cloth jacket and finally, oh the best part, to the man’s face. Lush green eyes looked back at him. _Wow._ The man was strong built, his face sharp angles and spiked, dirty blonde hair.

“Dude, you’re staring. What are you mute? What the hell are you doing here?”

The man had stepped back, allowing his sword to judge the distance between them. Confused, Castiel tilted his head at him. “You are a pirate.”

The man snorted. “Yeah but my friends call me Dean.” Castiel did not respond. Instead he swiftly unsheathed his own sword from his pouch.

“My brothers discharged me of my duties on their ship.” They began to circle one another, the edges of their blades gently scraping, testing their boundaries.

“Oh, that sucks.” Dean did not seem surprised that he had pulled his sword. In fact, a cocky grin was planted on his face, though his eyes seemed to hold a twinge of sympathy.

“I’m coming to terms with it.” Cas shrugged and lunged forward.

Metal clashed in the morning sun. Rounding each other, they sparred and fought as equal matches. After a few minutes of vigorous knife fighting, Dean drew a gun; Castiel dropped his sword and threw his hands up with an exasperated sigh.

“You cheated.”

  
Dean waved the gun and smiled, “Helllooo, pirate.” He gestured towards himself, green eyes glinting with menace and mischief. “You know what, I like you. What’s your name sailor?”

“Castiel. And I’m not a sailor, I’m a soldier.”

“Well Cas, what are you going to do now that you have been ‘discharged’ of your ‘duties’ as a ‘soldier’ of the sea? You can’t stay _here_.” He motioned with the gun to the meagre surroundings, a small forest and white sand that stretched out either side of them.

“Cas?” His head was tilted to the side again.

“Out of my very important sentence you chose to pick that out?!” Dean sighed, lowering his gun.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He asked.

“Don’t change the subject.” Frowning, Dean placed his gun back in the holster along with his sword. Cas did the same.

“What _are_ you doing here? I should think you would be more concerned about your own predicament than my own.” He deadpanned.

“I asked you first.”

“What are you 7?”

“Damn, Sammy would love you.” Dean muttered, turning on his heel and striding away from Cas.

“Hey, pirate?” Sliding on the sand, Cas chased after him.

“My name’s Dean, asshat.” Dean turned around in time for Cas to run straight into him. He laughed at the angry pout that crossed Cas’ features. They held each other’s gaze like it was the stars guiding them across the sea.

“Can I... Can I come with you? I promise I can be useful, whatever you-“

“Sure thing, the Impala’s just round here.” Dean began to move again before Cas could fully compute what he had just said. He quickly caught up, falling into step beside Dean.

“So what’s with the trench coat?” Cas was so busy thinking about the handsome face of the man and his totally-not-distracting body that he was really-not-attracted to, that he almost missed the question.

“It sufficiently maintains my body temperature.”

For a moment, Dean studied his face. Then he clapped him over the shoulder laughing. “You’re a funny one Cas, don’t change.”

As they rounded a stretch of jungle (not giving Castiel time to register Dean’s words) moored hopelessly on the beach was the most majestic ship Castiel had ever seen. Its deep oak wood spanned out an impressive, yet modest, 2 decks and the inky black sails drooped miserably at being away from the sea. Despite all this, it was a beautiful vessel even from a distance; Cas knew it was loved more than his brothers ever would love his old boat.

He stopped to take the view in, allowing Dean to step forward ahead of him. There profiled against the bright sunshine and the black backdrop of the Impala, Dean stood silhouetted on the beach. His gasp was only stifled by Dean’s question.

“So what will it be?”

“I do not understand.”

“The way you said pirate earlier, I’m guessing you’re not our biggest fan...”

“I do not agree with pillaging innocent people.”

“Me neither man,” He stared wistfully off to his crew, who were in the process of moving something near the boat, “We’re more like vigilantes. Kinda like Robin Hood.”

“Who is Robin Hood?”

“I have no idea, but it sounds righteous don’t it?” He was grinning again, making something in Cas’ stomach flutter. _Not normal._

“What happened to her?”

Dean huffed a deep breath. “Hit by damn cannon fire. Yesterday actually.” Running a hand through his short blond hair anger flickered in his eyes; he regained his composure in a second.

“I told them to stop firing at the ship... It wasn’t retaliating. I had no idea.” Absently, Cas shook the sand off his shoe.

“Saved my ass you awesome son of a bitch!” Taking off in long strides towards a tall man, he gestured for Cas to follow. “Sammy, I’d like to introduce you to the newest member of our crew.”

The large man put his hand out for Castiel. _What made him so tall? And since when were pirates this... Nice?!_

Taking the hand, the other man shook it strongly. “My name’s Sam, jerk.” He stuck his tongue out at Dean who had moved further along the beach to help some of the shorter members of the crew carry a large plank of wood.

“Yeah, whatever bitch!”

Cas watched the interaction. It was so free and playful; it made him wonder what his brothers would be like if they were this laid back.

“My name is Castiel.”

“Oooh! Like the Angel of Thursday right?”

Surprise once again hit Cas; not many people understood the origins of his name.

Dean’s rough voice was getting closer, “Come on Sam, you’re getting your weird all over him.”

Pulling Cas along, he instructed him to help Charlie and Ash carry some more materials.

“Guess you’ve called dibs huh Dean.”

He flipped the bird at his brother, hoping Cas didn’t see the flush creeping up his neck.


End file.
